


Headpat of Destiny

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release and after release) [7]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Devi is waiting... and gets some affection from a stranger





	Headpat of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a kinda gay experience I had with another girl

Devi stared down at his lap and continued counting in his head. He’d been dragged along on outing to the local grocery store even though he still hadn’t learned more than basic Japanese yet. 

He was so focused on his counting that it took a little while for him to notice that somebody was tapping his shoulder. He looked up to see a stranger had sat down next to him.

“Pretty” the stranger said in a very thick accent. Devi’s eyes furrowed in confusion, what was this man talking about? The stranger tugged his hair and then pointed at Devi before repeating “Pretty” and smiling brightly. 

“Oh” Devi said turning a little red as the compliment sunk in. “Thank you” he replied returning the smile. The stranger’s smile widened and started gesturing again.

“May I touch?” the man asked pointing to himself and then at Devi’s hair. Devi nodded and the stranger scooted closer, lifting a hand to run his fingers through the incubus’s hair. 

“Nice, very soft” the stranger commented quietly. Devi shut his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. He was so glad he’d worn his hair down today as the stranger continued to pet his head. Soon Devi found himself drifting off to sleep.

<“Devi, Devi wake up”> the familiar voice of Vald said accompanied by a firm shake, pulling Devi back to the waking world. The incubus opened his eyes blinking sleepily.

<“Hello Vald-Dear, are you done getting groceries?”> Devi said sitting up, stretching his legs out, and tilting his head from side to side to rid his neck of a crick. He soon realized his head felt odd and lifted a hand to touch his hair.

<“What happened to my hair?”> Devi said bemusedly feeling the small braided buns above his ears. He was also made aware of a small piece of paper that had been tucked into his fist while he was unconscious. Scrutinizing the words on the paper, Devi quickly found himself at a loss. 

<“I can’t read this, the Japanese is too complicated. Help?”> Devi said extending the card to Vald who took it and examined the text carefully, mouthing the words as he read. 

<“It’s not just Japanese, there’s another human language mixed in that I don’t recognize”> Vald said with a frown. <“All I can decipher is an address, 412 Talulah Salon on Siam Heder Road”> Vald continued still frowning.

<“Let’s go!”> Devi said nearly jumping to his feet and tugging on Vald’s arm excitedly. 

<“Go where?”> Vald replied quizzically but allowed himself to be tugged forward. The question made Devi freeze in place feeling confused before answering.

<“To 412 Talulah Salon on Siam Heder Road?”> he answered back starting to pull on Vald’s arm again. 

<“Why?”> Vald asked his eyebrows raising but following the pull on his arm none the less. This time Devi stopped dead in his tracks feeling dumbstruck.

<“I don’t know, I just... Something tells me I need to get there. Like the gods commanding me onwards to my destiny...”> Devi said meekly letting go of Vald’s arm.

<“Lead on then, let’s get you to your destiny”> Vald said grabbing Devi’s hand with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom owns my soul at this point
> 
> Thinking about writing a prologue for After the End of the World detailing what exactly happens in the ending it’s an extension of.
> 
> Idk


End file.
